


Divine Beings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Ancient History, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slave Castiel, Twink Cas, emperor dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning of time, there is a war between Heaven and Earth. Dean is the King of Babylon and has escalated the war to a point where negotiations are needed. What can the angels use to show there goodwill? How about a gift to the king of one of their most beautiful cherubs. Can Castiel melt Dean's frozen heart and show him what true love is? Or will Dean always be heartless and cruel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Beings

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. Yeah so sorry if I mess up posting it of anything I'll try my best. Also to start with I will probably be updating this irregularly because college is crazy. But I'm aiming for every 2 weeks at the longest. So I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think:)

      A long, long time ago when the lines between Heaven and Earth were still unclear. The angels created pathways winding among the stars to connect the two. Not all angels saw the potential in the young humans and began to grow jealous of the attention God lavished upon these new creatures. So they distorted the pathways and placed strong magic over them preventing mankind from reaching the stars again. With these measures in place, the disgruntled angels believed God would grow tired of watching mankind destroy themselves and return his love to them. Instead God commanded his angels to walk the earth to teach and love mankind. This great love resulted in the Nephilim, who became the great heroes of old. These heroes ushered in a new era of prosperity for the children of the earth. They banned together and formed a great civilization between the Tigris and Euphrates in a fertile land known today as Mesopotamia. Mankind poured all of their hearts and souls into the crafting of the capital of this kingdom; Babylon, a golden city, filled with lush gardens and flowing waterways. But not all was well in Heaven. A faction of angels led by Lucifer rebelled throwing Heaven into a bloody civil war. Such ferocious conflict threw the universe out of balance. Earthquakes and fires ravaged the earth. The skies were stained red with blood. The fabric of the universe was nearly ripped apart until the armies of Heaven were victorious and cast out the rebels. The rebel angels plummeted to the earth in fiery streak. Their ear piercing screams could be heard in the cities and tremors could be felt in the farthest corners of the earth as it opened to swallow the renegade angels.

___________

      After the Civil War, God and most of the remaining angels withdrew from the earth, but angelic blood could still be found in the oldest and most noble lines of man. One such family was the Winchesters. The Winchesters were the lords of Babylon since the city’s creation. They protected the people from outside invaders, offered the sacrifices to God, maintained order, and encouraged innovation. At the time, the Lord Henry Winchester was charged with building a temple to God and was even gifted a massive piece of marble to carve it from. But it was never meant to be. Overtime, Lucifer regained some of his strength and was able to walk the earth again. He wasn’t strong enough to take his form as an angel or even as a human for that matter, all he could manage was a snake. He appeared before Henry Winchester in this form and convinced him that God was unworthy of such a grand gift. He convinced Henry to use the marble to create a lavish palace for his family. So Henry Winchester using mankind’s advanced knowledge of architecture and engineering and magic to speed up the process, carved from the stone a palace so glorious it was said to rival even the finest buildings of Heaven. This angered God and he declared war on the Winchesters and demanded the whole family turn themselves, including Henry’s wife and young son, to face trial for treason. God gave Henry one week to comply of he would ravage the city with the armies of Heaven.

     Though the Winchesters were direct descendants of the Archangel Michael, they would not be able to hold the city against the armies of heaven because even with the might of the other noble houses of Babylon, the Singers and the Campbells, they would be horribly outnumbered. Henry couldn’t call upon the general population to defend their homes because only those with angelic blood could kill angels.

     This is when Lucifer appeared before him again and offered to make a deal. He would teach Henry how to craft weapons to smite angels and in exchange Henry would be indebted to him which Lucifer can collect upon at his leisure. With nowhere else to turn Henry made the deal. True to his word, Lucifer shared the secret to crafting Angel Blades.

     “After a long and bloody battle, your grandfather was able to repel the invaders and we’ve been at war ever since.” John Winchester finishing the story for his four year old son, Dean.

     “One day it will be your duty to protect the people and remember to always look after Sam.” John said ruffling his young son’s hair.

     “Ok enough of that its time for bed.” Mary Winchester said as she entered the room,” Why don’t you go check on Sammy while I get Dean settled into bed.”

      “Very well” John exited Dean’s bedchamber after lovingly kissing his wife.

      Mary came over to Dean’s bed, tucked him in, and started singing him to sleep. A peaceful atmosphere settled over the room as Dean drifted to the land of dreams, carried by his mother’s voice and the love of his family. Little did he know, that night his world would be torn apart in screams and fire.

________________

     Dean woke to a piercing scream. He bolted from his bed, through the door, and into the hall. He heard another scream. His blood ran cold as he located the source of the scream. It was down the hall in Sammy’s room. He quietly crept down the hall, his steps completely silent on the cold marble. Just as he made it halfway down the hall. John burst out of Sammy’s room, ran to Dean, and quickly handed Sam to him.

    “Take your brother outside as fast as you can!” John shouted, “Don’t look back! Now, Dean, go!

With that Dean ran from the smoke and fire as quick as his four-year-old legs could carry him, gently cradling Sam the entire time. 

__________________

     Dean lost track of time as he sat with Sam in main gardens\ in the royal palace waiting for his father to return and tell him everything would be ok. At that time, John walked into the garden. He was covered in soot and his eyes were red and puffy, either from the smoke or something else Dean couldn’t tell.

    “Hey Dean, I’ve been looking for you,” John said quietly, moving over to ruffle Dean’s hair. “I see you did a good job taking care of Sammy.”

Dean could sense something was wrong. John had yet to smile at them and he came to them alone. Dean swallowed painfully, his throat tightening

    “Dad, where’s mom?” Dean asked though he feared he already knew the answer.

    John remained quiet for along and Dean was beginning to wonder if he should suggest they go inside. It was cold that night and he didn’t want Sammy getting sick. Finally John ground out,” She didn’t make it. Those bastards killed her. But we’ll find them and make them pay! They’ll all pay!” John was nearly shouting by the end with a strange light burning in his eyes.

    “I don’t understand Dad what do you mean?” The question came out in barely a whisper. There was something different about his father. And it scared Dean he didn’t know this version of John Winchester

    “Angels, Demons, monsters we’re going to send them straight to hell. Me, you, and Sammy we’re going to make it the family business to kill them all! But it’s going to take some hard training and I can’t baby you anymore Dean. You’re a soldier now”

     Dean wouldn’t know until later but that strange light he saw in his father’s eyes that night was the beginning of his madness. That night Dean and Sam lost both of their parents. One to a war they were too young to understand and the other to an unquenchable thirst for vengeance.

______

     For the next twenty years, John trained Sam and Dean into the perfect killing machines. He taught them how to fight with swords, axes, lances and a myriad of other weapons. He taught them the easiest ways to kill various monsters and how to harden their hearts to be strong. Sure he let Sam study and become a scholar as long as he was willing to do what was necessary to achieve their goal of extermination. But Dean was not so fortunate, he was the heir to the throne. John molded him into something hard and cold, not too different from the monsters they sought so hard to destroy. He taught Dean to be a tyrant and pursue his goals without regard to those he crushes on his way there.

    John Winchester had taken his son’s humanity and now had the perfect weapon to exterminate his enemies. It was too late for Dean, or so it seemed. One day his father, in his madness ran into the wilds and never came back. It was time for Dean to claim his birthright and smite the heavens.


End file.
